FINALE! - Super Mario 3D World - Wii U (Part 31)
PBG and Jeff play the final levels and defeat Bowser. Synopsis Jeff wants to say hi-hi to go with bye-bye. It's terrible. They play Bowser-B. PBG throws Jeff off the edge, making him lose his cat suit. Oops! They fight the snake bosses. The depth perception is the hardest part of this game. PBG fights well. Just because Jeff sucks doesn't mean he has to! PBG gets all the coins and the star. Jeff finds that he can mess with the camera. Jeff comes back just in time to reach the bottom of the flagpole. PBG cheers as he dominates the score. In Bowser-A, they fight the jester again. Jeff dies again, and once again they are out of lives. PBG tries to remember what Kirby Super Star boss this jester reminds him of. "Did all of that sound familiar?" "'Cause they said it before. " PBG wants to play Kirby Super Star. They reach the flagpole, and PBG wins the stage. They play the final level, Bowser-Castle. PBG smashes Bowser's car like Final Fight. Jeff takes PBG's crown. Jeff hasn't been able to play the last two levels. Jeff dies, and PBG has to complain about having to play the entire game on his own. Jeff wants PBG to die so he can play the whole level after PBG gets a 1up. PBG walks on lava and dies, and Jeff accidentally walks into it too, causing them to get a game over anyway. PBG and Jeff discuss their sleeping habits. They fight over a cat power up. PBG tries to fight Captain Toad. Bowser transforms into a cat version of himself. PBG loses himself trying to climb the tower. Jeff hits a POW block, launching Bowser. Bowser got a cherry, and now there are two Bowsers. There are now many Bowsers attacking from behind all the walls. They both are killed by rampaging, climbing Bowsers. Jeff claims that they are doing good, before they both die. PBG panics as they run to the top. They smash the POW block, defeating Bowser. A stamp is found at the end of the level. The fairy faces are Toad faces. PBG bounces off the fairies to the top of the flagpole. Jeff panics, and misses the whole thing! They have to put the end credits in a small window with Peeb and Joof's all over the screen to prevent copyright ID. They discuss coming back to a game that they haven't played for a while. PBG discusses returning to Ori and the Black Forest. They are missing a lot of stamps. One Miiverse post brags about it. PBG won the final level, due to his flagpole steal. Jeff knows that Rosalina is playable, but doesn't know how to unlock her. Suddenly the fairies create a spaceship, and they are launched into space! A new world is opened. Jeff didn't know that it existed. There are another ten levels, and a Captain Toad! Category:PB&Jeff Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Videos